Matthew Tkachuk
| birth_place = Scottsdale, Arizona, U.S. | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 2 | weight_lb = 205 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | team = Calgary Flames | league = NHL | prospect_league = | former_teams = | ntl_team = | draft = 6th overall | draft_year = 2016 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 2016 | career_end = | image_caption = }} Matthew Tkachuk ( ; born December 11, 1997) is an American ice hockey player currently playing with the Calgary Flames in the National Hockey League (NHL). Tkachuk was a top rated prospect who was selected 6th overall at the 2016 NHL Entry Draft by the Flames. Tkachuk was born in Scottsdale, Arizona, but grew up in St. Louis, Missouri. Playing career Major junior On May 8, 2015, Tkachuk gave up his NCAA eligibility when he signed with the London Knights of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), who had drafted him in the 4th round of the 2013 OHL Priority Selection. Playing on a line with Mitchell Marner and Christian Dvorak, Tkachuk scored 107 points placing him 5th in OHL scoring. Leading up to the NHL draft, Tkachuk was ranked the No. 2 North American skater, described as a bona-fide future star for an NHL club that brings elite skills and attributes. After his selection by the Calgary Flames, 6th overall, Tkachuk was signed to a three-year entry-level contract on July 7, 2016. NHL Tkachuk scored his first NHL goal in a 4–3 overtime win against the Buffalo Sabres. He became the first player to score a Memorial Cup overtime-winning goal to play in the NHL. International play }} Tkachuk helped Team USA win gold at the 2014 World U-17 Hockey Challenge held in Nova Scotia, Canada. He also competed at the 2015 IIHF World U18 Championships, where in seven games he registered 10 assists (tops in the tournament), leading the United States men's national under-18 ice hockey team to a gold medal win. At the 2016 IIHF World Junior Championships held in Helsinki, Tkachuk and Auston Matthews each scored 11 points to lead the American team in scoring. After losing in the semifinals, the American team beat Sweden to claim the bronze medal. Personal life His father, Keith Tkachuk, played 1,201 games in the National Hockey League and is a member of the United States Hockey Hall of Fame. His younger brother, Brady Tkachuk, plays with the National Team Development Program. Tkachuk was born in Scottsdale during his father's stint with the Phoenix Coyotes, and grew up in the St. Louis suburb of Chesterfield, Missouri. Tkachuk is second cousins to former NHL player Tom Fitzgerald, who grew up with his father. He is also cousins with NHL players Kevin and Jimmy Hayes. Tkachuk is a Ukrainian surname, although his father has suggested that his family background and name is either "Polish, Russian, or Ukrainian." Tkachuk is also of Canadian descent, as his mother Chantal is a native of Winnipeg, who met his father during his stint with the original Winnipeg Jets. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links Category:Born in 1997 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:London Knights alumni Category:2016-17 NHL Debuts Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program alumni